In Brightess Day
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: This is a ficton based on the smallville universe set after absoulute justice there is now one confirmed pairing in Chlark and a possible on kylois. STORY ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Teaser

**_This is the teaser into the rest of the story i will have the next chapter up by next monday maybe sooner this story is based in the smallville universe just after absolute justice _**

**_"Thoughts" "Normal Speech" :Telepathy:_**

Tonight is like any other night in suicide slums sector of Metropolis homeless wandering the streets looking for a place to sleep, hustlers looking for victims and Det. John Jones checking a lead into a murder he is however doubtful it will lead anywhere due to the fact that this murder is very unusual in the way the victim was he had two very close wounds that were cauterized straight through his heart this unfortunately leads to only one conclusion however he does not want to believe it ,but the clues and leads all point to one Clark Kent as the prime suspect. The lead he is following is a blur sighting in suicide slums, as John moves towards the end of a alley way he hears a terrifying scream and super speeds to the source to only face his worst nightmare right there in front of him is no other than Clark in his blur costume burning a hole through a poor homeless man with his heat vison, John calls out to him "_Kal-El what are doing?" _Clark just turns to him and toss the victim straight at him and goes to run when he is stopped by a bright green wall in front of him.

All him and john hear is a strange voice call to Clark "_Kal-El of Krypton stop where you are you are under arrest for murder_". Clark just looks up at the mysterious dark figure that made the wall and laughs at him saying"_you think you can stop me i am the most powerful being on this backwater planet_", and with that he crouches down building energy under him as he does and takes to the sky and not like he normally would when he super jumps. He takes off into the night going at least Mach 3, John just looks in disbelief and surprise to see that Clark flew from the last he talked to Clark two nights ago he still could not fly.

John looks at the dark figure that tryed to stop Clark but before he could ask him anything the man was surrounded with green energy and took off into the night John now had two mysteries on his hands one whoever that man was that has been killing indiscriminately is not who he appears to be he hopes anyways and who is this dark figure who seems to be a hero but he is unsure, at this point John decides to head to watchtower if there was anyone that would have the answers he needed it was Chloe Sullivan. Before he can though he gets a call of assualt happening over by Luthercorp Plaza "_**Great looks like Chloe's gonna have to wait**", _and with that hes off to the new crime.

* * *

Well heres's the teaser the next chapter will be up within the next few days please leaves reviews let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 1

It is now 8 a.m. in the morning here in Metropolis and Chloe is down at the little shop at the bottom of Watchtower getting her morning caffeine fix. She walks out to the newspaper rack and grabs herself a copy of the morning edition of the daily planet. The first thing she sees is the headline depicting yet another murder this time in suicide slums the last one was found in front of Metropolis Police Department. This murder has the same MO as the first in that there are two cauterized wounds straight through the heart of the victim and that the Vic is yet another homeless person just like the last one. This has Chloe worried due to the nature of the killing blow and a witness statement that says the murderer was all in black with a sliver symbol on his shirt. She immediately grabs her cell phone and dials Oliver's number but all she gets is his voice mail. _"Oliver we have a problem you need to get to my place as soon as you get this message its a emergency"_ was the message Chloe left for him, now slightly panicking not knowing what to do next worried that her best friend might have fallen to the dark side, she decides to call the only other person that would know anything about this case."_Metropolis Police Det John Jones speaking", "John its Chloe i need to talk to you immediately its about Clark" _Chloe practily screams into the phone."_Whoa Whoa Whoa calm down Chloe i know your worried but at the moment i am a tad bit busy i cant come by till later is that OK?" "Yea that's fine John sorry for panicking like that."_

With that she hangs up the phone and hangs her head in worry not knowing what to do about the man she has basically loved since they first met. She decides to head back upstairs to the Watchtower till either John arrives or Oliver's returns her call.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C. at a little diner just down the street from the capital building sits one Senator Martha Kent having breakfast with none other than Clark. _"I have read about your exploits in the paper Clark but tell me how have things been back home?" "Fine nothing to special going on at the farm been keeping busy at the Daily Planet."_Clark replies. At that moment Martha picks up today's copy of the planet for the first time looks at the front page, at this point she almost faints Clark noticing asks her whats wrong. She is to speechless to answer and just turns it around to show him, and right there on the front page reads **Hero turned killer **with a picture of the house of El symbol on it. _"No way impossible" _Clark says as he reads it _"this can't be right this has got to be wrong they have a eyewitness that saw me do this?" _Clark can't believe what he is reading he grabs his phone and begins to dial _"who are you calling Clark"_ his mom all worried asks him _"Chloe to see what she knows."He then realizes he has no signal so he gets up and tells his mother to get to the capital building it will be safer there for her and heads out to super speed back to Metropolis, but before he can he drops to the ground all weak. Standing there in front of him is well him holding a chuck of green Kryptonite __"who are you?' _he asks the doppelganger replies _"your replacement i will do what you should have done ages ago i will conquer this planet"_ at that point Clark passes out from over exposure to the green rock._"Now with you out of the way there is nothing on this pathetic planet to stop me" _and with that his eyes grow red and he takes off into the sky with Clark in tow.

Meanwhile back at watchtower John finally arrives as does Oliver _"no way Chloe there's no way the boy scout would kill anyone" _Oliver screams _"I must agree with Oliver Chloe for the simple reason that i could not sense his mind and he flew which we all know Clark can't fly"_ John states at this point. _"Guys we have no choice but to believe its Clark this is not the first time he has gone rouge"_ Chloe states, At this point both men turn to her as she goes on. _Once Clark told me about what happened to him when i was in hiding that his father re programed him to a different personality he had no qualms about hurting people then and there is the off chance that this is also from exposure to Black Kryptonite."_ Now both men are worried she is right if he has been turned back in to the Kal'EL personality this would be bad but there had to be another explanation they all thought. At this point John asks Chloe to see if there had been any unusual sightings if a man shrouded in green light _"Green light what like a glow in the dark suit or something?" "No Chloe just before Kal'El tried to run from me a green wall appeared in front of him and a dark figure was standing on the rooftop and called Clark Kal'El and said he was under arrest for murder" _John replied. _"Green what someone stealing my color scheme"_ Oliver half joked _"No i haven't and nothing has shown up on any of my equipment that I'm using to track the kandorians wait do you think it could be them"_ Chloe asked. _"No i checked into that already they are still powerless." _John replied. Now they were all worried and confused they had no idea who this dark figure shrouded in green light is and now Clark was on a killing spree and were worried that they might have no way to stop him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think so far and see if you can guess who or what the doppelganger is i will finally reviel him in chapter 3 but the next chapter will focus on our dark stranger a little new chapter to be up by monday folks so read on and please leave reviews


	3. Chapter 2

_"__Jesus smallville of all the times to take a vacation it had to be now"_ Lois said speaking to herself as she poured over the statements to the newest story she was writing. _"The Blur decides to go rouge and go on a killing spree and your no where to be found"_ at this point she has gotten the attention of half the basement bullpen. She starts shuffling through all the papers she has on the desk and cant figure where to start seeing as she has been asked to investigate the blur killings. _"Where do i even begin this is not like the blur yet it is him according to the eyewitness"_ she says rather loudly at this point she has caught the attention of the newest guy to grace the basement of the planet. _"Usuauly you start at the begining and work your way forward'_ the new guys says looking at Lois with a big grin on his face. _"Well i see the new guy has a sense of humor and who the hell are you anyway?'_ She asks him as he stands over her. He stands not to tall with slightly scruffy dark hair and bright green eyes _"Hi he he yea names Kyle Rayner I'm the new cartoonist for the planet just moved here from New York sorry i could not help but over hear you talking about these blur killings and was wondering how they know its the blur?"_ he asks._ "Well for one the eyewitness report is a good place to start although i don't want to believe it"_ she says _"but the evidence points to him the only thing i can't figure out is why him and why now after spending the last two years saving people in the city?"_ _"Well its like the old supposed heroes from the past that all of sudden went rouge i mean all of a sudden they are helping people then the next working against people"_ Kyle replies to her question _"yea but from everything i read they were framed by some government organization"_ Lois says. _"Where did you find that out by the way i read the article you wrote on that pretty impressive reporting by the way" _Kyle says _"I have my sources and flattery will get you no where with me just ask my partner when you meet him" _Lois snidly replies to him. _"Yea where is your partner i have been working here two days and have not seen anyone working with you unless he is in your imagination seeing as you like to talk to yourself allot"_ He says laughing as he does. _"No hes not my imagination hes in D.C. visiting his mother shes a U.S. Senator for Kansas" _Lois replies with a big smirk oh her face _"So he has not been in yet this week although i wish he was here he might be able help shed some light on this whole situation although in my opinion i don't think this is the blur i think its just some sicko pretending to be him" _he looks at her skeptically _"and what proof do you have that its not how many people can actually act like him or move as fast as him i would venture to guess not many"_ at this point Lois looks at him and has a worried look to her _"I guess your right new guy,'"_ and with that goes back to typing on her computer.

Back at watchtower however Chloe, Oliver and John are going through files and surveillance looking to see if they can find any clue as to why Clark would all of a sudden go on a killing spree. _"Chloe when was the last time you talked to Clark?" _John ask her _"three days ago right before the first killing he said he was going to visit his mother in D.C. for a bit but i have not been able to get ahold of at all since this started but that's no real alibi for Clark given how fast he can move he could go from here to D.C. and back again in the same amount of time it takes you to go the store and back." "Have you tried calling Lois to see if she has heard from him at all?" _ "_What am i supposed to ask her hey Lois have you seen Clark so we can ask him if he is really going around killing random people"_ Oliver sarcastically replies. _No but I am his best friend so i can just say i need to talk to him about something or the other." _Chloe says with a big smile on her face. With that she grabs her phone and calls her after talking with Lois for about ten to fifteen minutes comes back _"well Lois has not heard from him and shes very upset with him cause he was supposed to call her yesterday and never did i just think she misses him," _Chloe laughs half heartily. _"I just don't know what to do now we can't get ahold of Clark or his mother and all we got now is what John saw the other night I don't want to believe it but I'm afraid that Clark may have turned against us all."_ Chloe states as tears well up in her eyes, _"it seems that Kal'El is following the same path that Zod followed and will try to conquer this world like Zod try ed to do when he inhabited Lex's body," _John states in a almost sad and disappointed voice. Johns phone starts ringing he looks down and answers if _"yes captain where ok i will report there right away,"_ he hangs his phone up and looks to the others _"that was my captain there has been another murder same cause of death it looks like our friend has killed again i need to report to the scene once I'm done i will update you two on whats going on when im done there," _and with that he leaves as Chloe finally breaks down in tears at the thought that Clark has really turned against the world.

Mean while Clark starts to wake up from his ordeal with his doppelganger and tries to look around and all he sees is walls and a door the room is barely lit, he realizes he is bound to some sort of chair or something he tries to break free to no avail. He looks down at his bound wrist and See's that he has a blue colored bracelet on. _"Well it seems he wants to incapacate me without killing me" _Clark states to him self relizing that the braclet is made of blue kryptonite, now realizing that his powers are striped away he starts to think of another way to escape as he does he starts wondering and hoping that his mother was able to get to safety due to the fact that he is worried that she might get hurt but also for the fact that she would be able to contact Chloe or Oliver and tell them what is going on. With that thought a door swings open and in walks his sadistic doppelganger _"well well well it seems little Kal'El is awake and how did you sleep i hope very well" _he asks, _"who are you what do you want with me?" _ Clark asks him looking up slightly weakly _"one simple reason Kal'El REVENGE" _he yells at him, _"how is this possible i killed you when i exposed you to the blue kyptonite" _Clark yell at him thinking this to be bizarro. _"What you think I'm that half wit phantom think again young Kal'El think again with you now out of the picture i can freely have my revenge and free my people from the hell hole your father stuck us in and take our place as the rightful rulers of this world"_ he states laughing, and with that his eyes glow a bright red and Clark's head starts ringing with massive pain as he passes out again.

John is at the site of the newest murder looking around the crime scene trying to figure everything out, but can still not figure out why Clark would be doing this as he looks around more he hears a familiar voice only to look up and Lois snooping around the scene asking officers all sorts of questions. _"I'll take it from here officers, you must be Lois Clark has told me alot about you" _Lois looks up at him _"and just who the hell are you" "name's John Jones I have known Clark for along time" _Lois looks at him suspiciously _"yea well when you seem him next tell him thanks for returning my calls"_ Lois states very angrily at this point she is very upset at not hearing from Clark but also from not hearing from the blur who usually confided in her and she has not received one phone call from either and Martha has not answered or returned any of her phone calls either._ "Well then i take your the lead detective for this case mind answering some questions?" "sorry Miss Lane but i can't comment on a open case" _John replies to her._ "Oh please spare the no comment mumbo jumbo i just have one main question do you think it is the blur killing these people or not" _Lois demands from John _"well seeing as you have already talked with some of the witnesses and heard what they had to say then i have to answer truthfully yes it looks like the blur is the prime suspect at this time" _he says As Lois has this dejected look on her face when she hears his answer _**"This can't be true it can't this is nothing like him" **_Lois is thinking as she looks around and sees the blurs symbol burned into the wall at the crime scene. _"If that is all miss lane i have a case to get back to if you don't mind"_ John states to her _"yes yes of course sorry"_ Lois says slightly dazed not sure what to think anymore as she walks away getting what she needed from the people on the scene when she all of a sudden hears another man talking to a officer. _"Yes officer that's what i said a man in a green and black costume tried to stop the blur it was quite unusual this other man he seemed to make what looked like green robots out of thin air and sent them after the blur to try and stop him but the blur ran away before they could then this green guy just jumped up and flew away like he was after him" _the man recounted to one of the police officers. She went to try and ask the man some questions when she bumped into someone _"whoa whats the hurry lane" _the man says to Lois as she looks up and sees the man she met this morning _"what are you doing here Rayner wanting to draw cartoons of the crime scene" _she says sarcastically. _"No i heard that there was another murder by the blur and was curious that's all" _kyle replies to her. _"Hey Lane you ok you look a little pale" _he asks _"yea yea I'm fine thank you just have not eaten much today" _she replies " _really well im just on my way to get something to eat want to join me no sense in eating alone right"_ he asks with a big smile on his face. _"Um yea i guess so cartoon boy just remember one thing look but don't touch" _Lois says to Kyle _"well are we a bit conceited Lane not really interested in touching just wanted some company while i eat."_ The look on Lois face could have had General Zod surrendering in fear _"yea fine cartoon boy," _and with that they walk away from the scene.

* * *

well here's the next chapter a little sooner than i planned please review let me know what you think the next chapter will focus more on the clark doppleganger would like to see if you guy's have figured out who he really is love to see who guys think it is well till the next chapter please review and enjoy


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry i have been away for so long but things came up but anyway i am now back to this story and as promised i have revealed our two mysterious men here hope you all like would love to see comments on what you think and no Lois makes no appearance in this chap but i have planted the seeds of a Chlark story now and the return of at least one luthor please enjoy**

It's nightfall now John is sitting at his desk going over crime scene reports trying to figure this whole situation out_."I just don't get it why would Kal'el do this he is so against killing._" John has no idea how to handle this Chloe is a complete wreck back at watchtower trying to find out why Clark would do this and he wants to give her a happy ending to this but he doubts he can at this point, as of now Clark has killed 12 people and shows no sign of slowing down or stopping. Meanwhile he also needs to figure out who this green guy is, _'There was something very familiar about the powers this guy had that is bothering me and I can not put my finger on it."_ John said to himself. _" ARRRGH!" _ he screams as he smashes his fist into his desk slightly forgetting hes got his powers back and breaks it in half , now he has another issue to this whole situation how does he explain the desk , with that he packs up to leave for the night heading to watchtower hoping to help Chloe cope with everything that is going on .

Now across town in the docks region of Metropolis Clark wakes up again groggily hoping everything has just been a bad nightmare. _"Damn this was not a nightmare " _ he says to him self as he looks around and realizes hes now in a blue kryptonite cage with slight provisions and he also notices he is now alone there , his doppelganger is no where to be seen ** what the hell is he its not the phantom cause all this blue kryptonite would have blew him up again but yet he has my powers with a couple more and the red glowing eyes the only time I have seen those was on john but it can't be him can it ?** Clark thought to himself not sure what to do at this point and hoping that his mother was ok as well Chloe and the rest of them and most of all Lois however for the last few days they have grown apart for the fact his secret was tearing it apart. Clark also noticed the cage was like the one Lionel put him in when he captured him awhile back before he died . Now left with more questions than answers Clark sat there wondering what he would do now the bracelet he could have found a way to break but surrounded by it was a different story and they seem to be amplified as before he had to have skin contact to have it strip him of his powers.

Back at watchtower Chloe was crying her eyes out not knowing what to do anymore the on man she truly loved without conditions was now turning against everything he used to stand for she had hoped that marrying Jimmy had allowed her to move on and get over that Clark did not love her that way, but now with what was going on it was all coming to a head and it was killing her slowly. _"No I know this can't be the true you I know it I can feel it Clark this is not you its red k or the phantom it has to be IT JUST HAS TO BE !"_ she yells as she hits her keyboard when she notices something on a traffic cam she has hacked into _"oh god no way it can't be john is gonna love this lead " _she says to herself before picking up her phone to text John.

Got a new lead on your leprechaun  the text read John slightly laughing at the the nick name she has given this guy. He heads straight to watchtower super speeding in behind Chloe scaring her half to death. _"DON'T DO THAT JOHN with whats going on I thought I was dead the minute I felt the small gust " _Chloe screamed at him which woke Oliver from his nap ._ sorry Chloe was not my intention anyway what have you found out ?"_ John asked her . she enhances the photo to zoom in on his hand to a bright green lantern shaped ring. _' Have any idea what that is cause it's the source of his power that is where the energy is coming out of ."_ she somewhat asked. _"Yes I do I thought I knew where that power was from they are a intergalactic police force know as the green lantern corps although its odd that they recruited a human since they think of them as a backwards planet but that defiantly is a oan power ring they are legends on both mars and Krypton."_ John explains as all of a sudden he perks up and screams _"__**GET DOWN NOW**__" _As he stands in front of them both to shield them from the flying glass as the Clark doppelganger burst in on them._ "I am really sorry for this Clark."_ Oliver says as he fires a kryptonite dart at him only to watch in his horror as it has no effect on him at all "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CAUSE YOU ARE NOT CLARK THAT'S FOR SURE OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE IN PAIN "_ Chloe screamed with tears in her eyes. _" Wouldn't you like to know filthy human scum however you will not live long enough to find out."_the Clark double says his eyes start to glow red when all of a sudden there is a green wall in font of them protecting them from the blast from his eyes , he looks up to see Green lantern in front of him he goes to move to attack when he is hit from behind with a force equal to a wrecking ball _"Where is my son you abomination ?"_ is asked in a very familiar voice. Chloe looks in shock at who has just floored someone with the powers of Clark thinking this is impossible he is dead I saw it myself . The Clark doppelganger goes to hit the mysterious man when he is stopped by a wall of flames created from the mysterious mans eyes and he falls to his knees in agonizing pain and reachs for the one thing to save him Chloe's fire extinguisher and gets enough strength to fly away._" How I saw you die how are you here Lionel ?"_ Chloe asks. _"This is my vessel my emissary Chloe Sullivan I could not let anything happen to it in case Kal'el needed me I protected it from death what you saw was a fake made with kryptonian technology."_ Jor'el says through Lionel as Lionel's eyes unfog and he returns to normal _"Miss Sullivan please no time for explanations that man has Clark held prisoner and we must free him to save the Earth what you just encountered was a Martian and not the same as John here that one is warlike and salvage."_ Lionel says and every one looks at john also forgetting that green lantern is there with them. _"How did it escape the phantom zone Lionel Jor'El sealed them all in didn't he?"_ John asked. "_One escaped is all I got from Jor'els memories and has been plotting revenge against the house of EL and now has started it but regardless how it is here is not the prime concern its finding Clark and then trying to get that thing either in the zone or find a way to kill it." _Lionel says. "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING"_ Chloe Screams . Only two words come from John Jones and they sounded like pure fear "_White Martian."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Well there you go theres your answer as to how the coupling in this story can happen i hope you all like this new chapter took me a bit to write today but i got with more to come as always please leave reviews let me know what you think thank you **

In Washington D.C. Senator Martha Kent is sitting in her apartment meeting with Lois who is worried about Clark trying to find out where he is since he has not returned to the farm of the Daily Planet. _"I just don't understand this Mrs. Kent Clark came out here to visit you but I checked everything he never booked a plane ,train ,or bus ticket and his truck is at the farm how did he get here and why has he not returned back to smallville?"_ Lois asked . She had been worried about him since he did not come back after his visit to his mom and she checked every source she could to see when he left D.C. in the process found out he did not get there using regular transportation. Martha just looked at her wondering how to answer this question and hide Clark's secret._ "I had him flown out here on a private plane Lois that's how he got here and he left to go back to smallville two day's ago other than that I know as much as you do."_ Martha replied to her. Lois looks at her very angrily knowing this is not true using her connections in the U.S. Government through her father showing that no plane left Kansas for D.C. the day Clark came to visit his mother she also has been going trough a lot of stuff from when Clark was in High School and believe it or not has basically put two and two together and is angry with Clark for hiding it from her and not trusting her with the truth._"Spare me the story Mrs. Kent I have it almost all figured out that Clark is the blur took me a bit but I figured it out since the cell phone he uses to contact me as the blur was registered Queen industries and I had a computer geek friend in the army hceck it all out and the phone spends a majority of its time at your farm Mrs. Kent and I'm upset that everyone lied to me about this." _Lois states very angrily. _"Lois you need to understand that we are trying to protect Clark that's all we never wanted to alienate anyone or make it seem like we do not trust anyone Lois"_ Martha replied. _"Clark knows I know Oliver's is the green arrow he knows he can trust me with that kind of info the fact that he did not tell me is what bothers me and to be honest Mrs. Kent I can not be with someone that does not trust me and keeps secrets from me that is why me and Oliver did not last my only question is is where is Clark and why is someone killing people pretending to be him?"_ Lois angrily states and asks. _"I can surely say that this killer is not Clark as to where he is I don't know and im worried Lois."_ Martha states. Lois gets up to leave _"I am sorry Mrs. Kent that things could not work out between me and Clark but I still hope he is ok though I need to get going if I hear anything I will let you know though " _Lois say's as she goes to leave not noticeing the red leather clad boy hiding in the shadows there to watch and protect Martha in case the White Martian tries to attack her. _"Don't worry Mrs. K Oliver and the others are searching high and low for Clark they will find him I promise."_ The boy says as he removes his hood reveling it to be one Bart Allen aka Impulse of Oliver's team of hero's. _"I hope so Bart and it really means a lot to me that you are here and that Clark has so many people out looking for him."_ Martha says to him tearfully worried about her son.

Back at watchtower Oliver and Chloe are going through all surveillance they have available abut can not get anywhere on locating Clark at all Chloe is barley able to keep her composure worried to death about Clark and fear full of the fact that this White Martian as John calls it could come back at any time to finish them off. "_What do we do Oliver there's nothing to even suggest where clark could be held no high concentrations of Kryptonite has been found anywhere between here and Washington D.C. I can't take this anymore Oliver I have come to the conclusion he is my soulmate I love him and now that I realize it he could be dead and I will never get to tell him" _Chloe tearfully confesses to Oliver as her tries to comfrot her. "_I can only say it's gonna be alright Chloe we will find the boy scout we got everyone out there looking for him and the Big bad Martian but from what john tells us is that he can change form at will so this is going to be al lot harder to find though thanks to the new green bean we will find both."_ Oliver says with a small giggle at the end thinking that he hopes he is right. Oliver is right on one thing though they do have everyone out looking and some on protection detail they got Hawkman ,Dr. Fate and Star girl turning every stone in Smallville they got Black Canary ,Zantanna and the Green Lantern scouring Metropolis with Impulse and Cyborg in D.C. to protect Martha Kent.

Meanwhile in Clarks little blue cage Clark is pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to get out and and stop his doppleganger .He is however curious as to why his captor is keeping him alive and not killing him flat out **What does he need me for that's the only thing I can not figure out unless he is doing this to torture me **Clark thought . _"LET ME OUT OF HERE FREAK LET ME OUT NOW"_ Clark yells. Aware that his captor is there and is watching him laughing _"You will never escape kryptonian scum and if you did you will have no powers you think that the cage is the only thing suppressing your powers you have been injected with the blue meteor rock so it is useless for you to try anything I will rule this world and I will release my brothers from that accursed prison your father put them into and with that the last of the house of El will fall hahahaha"_ the Martian state so evily to Clark. Now Clark is dejected without his powers there is no hope for him stopping them and now he reliezes the reason why he has been kept alive so that other members of his race and watch him die as he looks at his captor face to face and is disgusted with what he see's his doppelganger looks like a pure white dinosaur with bright red eyes sharp teeth a 2 metere long tail and a long tongue that he keeps curling around _"What the hell are you _" Clark asks._ "Your worst nightmare im a true martian unlike your little green friend there and your farther imprisoned us cause we tried to take our rightful place as the rulers of the universe by taking over oa we will have our revenge first here on earth then the rest of the universe we are the strongest ever" _the Martian states to clark looking at his dejected face knowing he has sapped almost all confidence from him when all of a sudden the martian collapses on the ground Clark looks behind him to see what he thought he would never see Linoel Luther with a flame thrower ._ You will not stand in the way of Kal'els Destiny to protect Earth you foul abomination"_

**Here's a quiz how will Clark get his powers back with blue k in his blood stream now**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well now a little twist has been added there was more than just blue k in the injection clark got to surrpress his powers and here you will learn what it is as always let me know what you think thanks**

Lionel stands there with some sort of flame thrower attacking the Martian with his one weakness trying to rescue Clark but the Martian strikes back with a telepathic attack on him Lionel falls to his knees in pain dropping his flame thrower but smiles as he knows the rest of the league will be there due to a homing device given to him by Chloe and he has activated it. _"Filthy human scum you think you can stop me I am one of the most powerful beings on the universe now you will die and this time STAY DEAD!"_ the Martian yells as all of a sudden a giant green mallet nails him and he flies across the room smashing into the wall he realizes now he is soon going to be out matched by more numbers and speeds off as he screams. _"YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PRECIUOS KRYPTONIAN BUT HE IS USELESS AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE THATA I PROMISE!" _ Oliver and hawk man arrive and Lionel after regaining his footing frees Clark from his prison Oliver rushes to Clarks side as he starts to fall over greatly weakened by the blue Kryptonite as it starts to slowly poison him by being in his blood for so long. _"How Clark blue meteor rock only strips your powers why are feeling sick to it"_ Lionel asks. "_He must have mixed a small amount of green k into it at least that what it feels like."_ He drops to his knees Oliver hands him to hawk man to have him bring him to watch as fast as possible while he calls dr Hamilton to meet them there to hopefully treat Clark afterwards both Lionel and Oliver leave wondering what there next plan of action will be they need to stop this thing before he can hurt anyone else but hopefully they hurt it enough that he will not be able to do much for the moment but that was no time to get to relaxed if they want to stand a chance at this.

Hawk man get Clark to Watchtower he is unconscious at this point Chloe sees him and runs over but stops short when she sees Clark laying limp there and starts crying as she asks Hawk man what happened to him._"Carter what's wrong is he dead?"_ Hawk man looks at her and answers _"No but as for what's wrong I'm not sure they think he is being poisoned with green meteor rock Dr. Hamilton should be here any minute hopefully to at least treat him but he has no powers Chloe."_ With that Emil enters and walks right over to him to triage him and then has him put on a exam type table to do more test he draws blood and asks hawk man to get it to a certain lab that tells him he knows the people there and they will keep the secret with that hawk man flies off to just that. "_Chloe for now all I can do is stabilize him till I get the blood work results back there is not much else to do I'm sorry."_ Emil explains to Chloe as she sits there tearfully watching him. "_I know Dr Hamilton I know I just wish there was more I could do for him than just sitting here."_ Chloe states. With that green lantern gets there with Oliver an Lionel in tow. "_I am sorry I could not get there sooner but it looks like your all safe I must go for the moment I have something I need to take care of right now if I say anything or find anything out I will let you all know."_ Green lantern says as he turns to leave Watchtower and flies out the window. Oliver looks down at Clark with sadness in his eyes hoping her can do something for him as Clark has bailed him out of more jams than he can count."_ Chloe he is going to be alright I promise we will do everything we can to help him but I just got more bad news from impulse Lois was there and to top it off she has figured out the boy scout here and is none too happy at the fact that Clark never told her she is on her way back to Metropolis airport now." _Oliver's says. Chloe looks at him with sad eyes not sure what to say at this point then looks back at Clark hoping against hope that he will recover.

Meanwhile at Metropolis airport Lois hails a cab to go to the Daily Planet when all of a sudden she is surprised by none other than Kyle Rayner. "_Hey there Lois what's up"_ Kyle asks her. _"Nothing cartoon boy what are you doing here don't tell me they want you to draw some airplanes for the kids?"_ Lois asks. _"No lane I'm not I heard you were flying back in and was here to see if you would like a ride and maybe get a bite to eat airline food is nasty."_ Kyle responds to her. _"You know what with the day I had some food would be nice why not."_ She replies, and with that they head out.

Back at watchtower Dr. Hamilton is going over the results from Clark's blood work at this point he has been unconscious for four hours and Emil does not like what he sees. "_I am sorry Chloe but it appears he has also inhaled particles of green meteor rock as well as been exposed to the blue one the only reason it has not killed him yet is because it was a small amount but now it has spread throughout his body via his blood stream and it is killing him there is nothing I can do for him at all I have no way of knowing how to flush it from his system."_ Emil sadly states. At hearing this Chloe starts to cry having now heard this she has completely broken down. _"There might be one way to save him Dr but we need to get him to the Arctic though it may be his only hope but there is a catch to it we can bet the Martian knows this as well and could be waiting for us there and if I remember correctly from my time as Jor'el vessel and emissary he knows how to use the technology in there."_ Lionel says with for what Oliver can say is the first time a sad face the face a man a man reborn to help others."_Lionel's right Emil we have to try I can have a Queen industries jet fueled and ready within a half hour Prep him for transport a sap Chloe your coming too I cannot risk leaving you here alone."_Oliver states now having taken leadership of the league with Clark incapacated, Chloe just looks up and gives him a tearful nod thinking that this is her only hope at making up with Clark since it still eats' at her what she said to him when he said he could not travel in back in time to save Jimmy she gets up and states _"Ok lets go then even if it means I walk into death to save him I will"_

**Well there you have it a little green k added to the mixture is slowly killing clark but there will be a new twist to this story this martian is not actin alone but who will be helping him is the question i will let you all guess as to his evil sidekick will be revealed in the next chapter so let your best guess go and let me know how you like it so far thanks**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well here we are again sorry for the long wait for a new chapter just had the Holidays to take care of but anyway here is chapter 6 and i want to thank everyone for sticking around and waiting and reading my story as always please comment on what you think thank you.**

It has now been 6 hours since they have rescued Clark from the White Martian and he is getting progressively worse. Dr. Hamilton is going over the monitors hoping he does not get worse they are on Oliver's jet on their way to the fortress hopefully to save him. "_What exactly is going to be done to save Clark Lionel?" _Oliver asks. "_Hopefully use the Kryptonian rejuvenation chamber to heal him it is our only hope to save him I just hope it works is all." _Lionel answers. All the while Chloe is by Clark's side holding his hand she has not left his side at all since they found him now realizing everything Clark sacrifices to protect them all. "_Mr. Luthor what is this chamber does not work what then?"_ Chloe asks. "_Then we pray that Jor'El can do something for him because without Clark I don't think we can stand a chance against the Martian__.__" _Lionel states sadly, with that they all just fall silent praying that this works although Chloe has got another idea up her sleeve that might just work and she is more than willing to make that sacrifice for him the man she loves but she has not told them yet she is not even sure she still has that power after what Milton Fine did to her.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis Lois is sitting in a little café with Rayner have something to eat. "_So what's on your mind lane how was the trip?" _Kyle asks. "_Not too bad although found something out that i was not too happy about."_ Lois says. "_Really what might that be?"_ Kyle asks with a big smile on his face. "_I would rather not talk about it but needless to say that my track record with boyfriends is not going to well recently and now I am pretty much back on the market."_ Lois angrily replies to him. Kyle with a look on his face ask "_well then I take it Mr. Kent is not the committed type?" " No it's not that he basically lied to me and did not trust me which in my opinion is needed for a stable relationship I just could not deal with secrets is all and I am going to leave it at that."_ Lois states. "_Humph well then I am sorry to hear that."_ Kyle says as Lois looks at him. "_It's ok cartoon boy I am over it but thank you for listening I hate to cut this short but I get to get going thanks for the company and the ride see you at work tomorrow"_ Lois says to him as she is getting up to leave. "_Yea sure no problem Lane sees you tomorrow"_ He replies, as she walks away. _**"Wow she must have figured out the kryptonians secret and is none too happy about it"**_ Thought Kyle as he sat there finishing his coffee.

Back in Washington at Martha Kent's apartment Bart walks into the living room looks at Martha with sad eyes. _"Mrs.K. They found him but is not good it seems he has been poisoned by Kryptonite they are taking him to the fortress to hopefully heal him."_ Martha just breaks down into tears at the news she has just received about Clark. "_I am so sorry Mrs. Kent I just wish there was something I could do Clark has done a lot for me and all it ever seems like is that he has to rescue me not the other way around."_ Bart says sobbingly "_You are doing something good for him Bart just by being here with me protecting me and looking out for me it will mean a lot to Clark when he finds out it also means a lot to me as well you Oliver Chloe Victor you are all family to Clark and me Thank you Bart for being here."_ Martha says to him as she embraces him in a hug like a mother would to her son. "_Thank you Mrs. K. for saying that I owe Clark a lot for what he has done for me him and Oliver both."_ And with that they just sit there and hope that everything works out.

They have arrived at the Fortress Lionel directs them where to place Clark Dr. Hamilton watch's the monitors closely as the place Clark on a table near the control console Oliver assist him while Hawk man and victor who has now joined them as well watch out just in case the Martian decides to attack. "_Jor'El" _Lionel yells "_we have traveled here with your son he has been poisoned by a white Martian that is terrorizing the planet and we have brought him here in hopes that something can be done to purge the Kryptonite from his system?"_ Lionel states then asks, but there is no response at all. J'onn arrives at this point and gets an update from Dr. Hamilton. _"I don't know if this will work cause the last time this was done was to bring Clark back from the dead pretty much there might not be enough power to save him this time." _J'onn states. J'onn walks over to the control panel and starts moving crystals around when all of a sudden the fortress seems to come to life. _"J'onn my old friend I am afraid Kal'el is beyond my help this time and although it pains me to say this but there is nothing that can be done for him even if we use the chamber on him it will not purge the kryptonite from his system and he will succumb to it's effects again once he is removed from it."_ Jor'El states in a loud booming voice. There is a look of sadness in everyone's eyes as Chloe stands up and walks over to everyone. _"There is a way to save him and I am the key" _Chloe states.

**Well here we are Chloe claims to be the key to Clark's survival but will it be enough to save our friendly Kryptonion please leave coments on what you think so far i will have the next chapter up soon thank's for waiting**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well everyone the new chapter is up I am also using a new writing style that was suggested hope you all like it and thank you for the comments and without further ado here is chapter 7**

Everyone looks at Chloe with puzzled looks, "_What do you mean Chloe you are the key I don't understand what can you do that this Alien Tech can't?" _Oliver asks.

"_Miss Sullivan no absolute not Clark would not approve of this and there is a big chance you will not survive,"_ Lionel yells.

Chloe looks at him with a glare that could melt steel very angry at this point yells at Lionel. "_How do you even know about that Lionel no one but Clark and Jimmy knew about that and only Clark knew the outcome of it."_

"_Simple Miss Sullivan Lex had you examined by 33.1 and I found the file and destroyed it but not before I read it and I know what will happen to you after you do this and there is no guarantee that it will even work and too many lives have been taken in this mess."_ Lionel states.

Oliver and Dr. Hamilton looking on in disbelief at what is going on while trying to figure out what exactly Lionel and Chloe are talking. That none of them notice that Clark has regained consciousness.

"_No Chloe" _Clark says weakly as he tries to get up only to be pushed back down by Dr. Hamilton, "_Clark you need to stay still you are too weak to be moving around right now." _Dr. Hamilton states.

"_CLARK"_ Chloe yells as she runs over to him and grabs his hand, "_Please Chloe don't please don't."_ Clark says as he looks at Chloe weakly.

"_Clark you have sacrificed so much for me for the whole world and all I ever did was watch from the sidelines, it's my turn now Clark let me make the sacrifice needed to help the world and we both know there is a chance what happens to me will not be permanent and even if it is I am ready to make this sacrifice for you to live."_ Chloe's states as she looks at Clark with resolve and goes to move her hand over his chest only to have it thrown away by Clark.

"_No Chloe I am not going to let you do this cause your feel bad for being on the sidelines, ARRGGGHHH."_ Clark yells as he gets a sharp pain in his body from the kryptonite poisoning accelerating.

"_NO CLARK I AM DOING THIS CAUSE I LOVE YOU CLARK I HAVE FINALLY RELIEZED THAT AND I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"_ Chloe yells at him.

"_Kal'el listen to the human girl she is right her power can save you and you have your destiny to this planet."_ States Jor'El actually showing care for his son for the first time.

With that Chloe kisses him lightly on the lips and whispers into Clarks ear "I_ will always love you Clark please remember me when I am gone."_ The only one to hear it other than Clark is J'onn who looks that way with a sad look. When all of a sudden Chloe's hand lights up and Clark's body jerks up as Chloe's powers activate and his body starts being purged of the Kryptonite that has been slowly killing him.

"_Chloe" _Oliver yells as he runs over only to be stopped by J'onn "_Oliver she knows what she is doing let her do it, it is Clark's only hope and this worlds only hope."_

When all is said and done Clark's stats have stabilized and his powers are slowly returning to him but Chloe is slump over him showing no signs of life.

"_Dr. Hamilton is she ok?"_ Lionel asks. Dr. Hamilton starts to check her vital signs and looks up to everyone. "_She has no pulse and is not breathing at all."_

"_Is there a chance she will regain __consciousness__ at all Dr."_ J'onn asks

"_I am not sure I have never seen this before ever." _Dr. Hamilton states sadly

Clark looks at her peaceful figure sadly just now realizing himself how much she really means to him. "T_he last time she used her powers like that she was in this state with no heartbeat for 18 hours nearly scared the hell out of me, but that was healing Lex a human I am so much more and she had to do so much more to heal me that this might be permanent." _Clark explains to everyone sadly as he hands her off to Oliver and Dr. Hamilton to be placed on the stretcher that they used for Clark.

Clark tries to get up and nearly falls over with pain. "_Careful Kal'el it will take some time for your body to recharge back to your current levels you must rest for now." _Jor'El states, and with that Clarks sits back down and pretty much catches up with what has been going on while he was out.

Meanwhile back at the Daily Planet Lois is looking over the latest reports on the Blur murders now knowing it was not the blur since she found out it was Clark and he was in D.C. with his mother at the times of the murders, looks up to see Tess standing there glaring at her.

"_Well nice of you to rejoin us Lois hope we did not spoil your little vacation at all mind explaining why you all of a sudden flew off to the east coast when you have a deadline on the blur murders?"_ Tess demands from Lois.

"_Looking for my partner if you have not noticed he is two days late getting back from his trip there himself but I came back empty handed as you can see and kind of happy I did."_ Lois pretty much yells back at Tess.

Tess realizing that something is wrong since she knows who Clark really is thinks of something quickly to say. "_Well I will deal with Clark when he decides to return you on the other hand need to get back to work on your story and since you seem to need a partner I will assign you a new one just for this story." _Tess says as she walks up the stairs.

"_Better not be a rookie!" _Lois yells up at Tess, she then turns around and sits back at her desk now wondering what she is going to do about this story.

In the warehouse where Clark was being held sits the White Martian planning his next attack wondering whether or not he should reveal his true form to the people now or wait till he has killed there support of their hero.

"_I will take control of this world but first I must release the others from the Ghost zone that accursed green freak and his Kryptonian friend lock them all in." _He states as he is holding what looks to be a Phantom zone Crystal like J'onn used to have.

**Well now the story takes some new turns what will happen to Chloe and will the martian get the back up he needs or will Clark stop him find out in the next few chapters and as always please leave comments thank you **


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is a new chapter sorry for the wait but here it is i hope you all enjoy.**

In Metropolis in the warehouse where the white Martian is planning his next move he looks down at the phantom zone crystal in his hand and starts to shape shift back into Clarks form and smiles.

"_Well what is this I am sensing there are more kryptonians here on the rock than I thought it seems Kal'El has more help than I thought,"_ The Martian says to himself as a new idea forms in his twisted mind.

"_They seem powerless at this moment I should eliminate them now before they become a threat to my plans." _ The Martian says to himself with a shit eating grin on his face, and with that he flies off to the first set of Kandorian's.

In another building Major Zod is addressing the Kandorian's there about his latest plan to get the solar tower built and online he starts handing out tasks to various members when all of a sudden his body stiffens and he jerks his head up as two red beams of heat and light pierce through his chest, he turns and looks at his killer to only see a face he all to easily recognizes as his oldest friend. "_Jor'El why?"_ Zod asks before he falls to the floor dead.

The other Kandorian's jump up and prepare to defend themselves against the Martian when he yells out. "_You think I am that lower life form I would never degrade myself to that standard Zod heheheheh."_ The Martian then shape shifts again this time to his true form which surprises the other Kandorian's who know too well what he truly is as they start to attack him.

10 Minutes later the Martian walks out of the building we get a look back inside to see only motionless bodies that have been for lack of a better word mutilated the Martian laughs to himself and flies off when all of a sudden there is movement in the pile a lone women stands up although injured she starts to move away from the scene only to collapse again while calling out Zods name.

Suddenly there is a green light streaking to the site of the slaughter we see it is Kyle coming after his ring detected the sudden loss of life he lands and surveys the scene getting slightly sick to his stomach at the sight before him.

"_Ring are there any life signs at all?"_ Kyle asks his ring as it begins to scan the room from what he sees he is doubtful that there will be any at all, his ring then responds that there is one life sign it is weak but there. "_One life sign detected faint but stable it reads as Kryptonian."_

Kyle walks over to the woman on the floor she looks up at him weakly and says, "_Help us please."_ Kyle has the ring scan the damage to her body unsure what to do since she is not human he cannot take her to an Earth hospital.

"_Who did this to you?"_ Kyle asks her.

"_White Martian."_ Was all she said before passing out?

"_Ring scan for Kryptonian technology here on Earth and advise Oa of the situation and request instructions."_ Kyle ordered his ring trying to hold his composure.

The ring alerts Kyle that it has completed its task. "Kryptonian_ technology detected in Earths polar regions Oa's commands received you are to destroy evidence of the Kandorian's to prevent Humans from discovering them and polluting there culture." _The ring state, and with that Kyle points his ring at the bodies and lets loose a beam that disintegrates the dead after the task is complete he takes the woman and flies off toward the North polar region to the source of the Kryptonian technology.

Meanwhile back at the fortress Clark has started feeling more of strength return but he is still not at full power he looks over at Chloe it has been 6 hours and there is no change in her condition and this worries Clark greatly.

"_Please Kal'El do not blame yourself for this Chloe knew the risks in healing you and still did you should be proud of her."_ J'onn Stated to Clark.

Clark looked up at J'onn with tears in his eyes. "_But it is my fault J'onn if I had not come back into her life after Lois returned she would not even been in this situation I would have kept training here with Jor'El and been stronger to deal with Martian." _ Clark Angrily stated.

The fortress started to light up as Jor'El's voice boomed out. "_Kal'El J'onn is right this was her destiny to save you and yours was to become the beacon of hope this world needs and for that you need the humanity in you that Martha and Jonathan Kent instilled into you my son."_

Clark just stared at Chloe with sadness in his eyes he pounded his fist on the panel next to him thinking to himself that he finally came out of his shell on his feelings towards Chloe only to lose her again.

He looks up at everyone else and asks _"So what do we do now how do we stop this Martian?"_

"_Well we need you at full strength Clark."_ Oliver said.

"_We also need to plan a counter strike against him he is as strong as me and Kal'El our only hope might be to lure him here and try to trap him in the phantom zone."_ J'onn stated.

They all started to gather and plan on how to deal with the Martian when Carter yelled out that something was approaching everyone took defensive positions in the fortress.

"_How did he find us already I was sure to mask us from his telepathy?"_ J'onn stated when all of a sudden the approaching individual landed and was revealed to be Kyle with a gravely injured Kandorian's in his arms.

"_What happened?"_ Clark asked.

"_That is a Kandorian."_ Jor'El's voice boomed.

"_They were all killed by the Martian I was able to get here when my ring detected Kryptonian technology." _Kyle stated.

"_What are you sure he killed them all."_ Clark shouted to Kyle.

"_Yes I am sorry."_ Kyle said.

"_We have to help her Jor'El is there anything we can do for her?"_ Clark asked.

"_Yes Kal'El places her in the rejuvenation chamber it will start to heal her wounds." _Jor'El's voice stated.

Clark motioned to where Kyle could place her and he did so with that the chamber lit up and started healing her but it was gonna take time to heal her completely. Clark looked at everyone else "_There is no more time we have to stop him and we have to do it now!"_ Clark ordered everyone, and with that they all started planning an attack strategy to stop the Martian while Lionel thought to himself. "_**Do not worry Faora we will avenge your fellow Kandorian's deaths.**_"

**Well That sucks for Zod and the others will Clarks be able to stop him the climatic battle come's next chapter lets hope Clark can defeat him let me know what you guys think thanks again **


End file.
